narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DazzlingEmerald/DEATH BATTLE: Hinata vs Sakura
I hope your all familiar with Screw Attack's short series entitled Death Battle! Following similar principles, I will be comparing two Naruto's most popular female characters, the oh so beloved Hinata, and the not so well liked, Sakura. Now, before I begin, I ask of you, two please, if you are a human being, and have ANY self opinions or morals, please do not look at this blog and discard one side simply because you don't like it. In simpler terms, don't be an overly biased dumbass. Have an opinion of your own, grow some balls and man the $)*&$ up!!! Here is an example of what you shouldn't do: Noob 1: Man Hinata is sooo much better! Look at the size of her tits! NO Noob 2: Sakura is better! She got trained by Tsunade! NO Skillset Okay, lets move on to the very first set of matters we can compare between these two characters. They both have their own unique, skillsets. (Well, not really unique per se, because there other characters in the series with the same exact sets...) Anyways! First up, Hinata. (Please keep in mind these are manga only.) *Hinata Gentle Fist Gentle Fist Lions Eight trigrams sixty four palms Trigrams wall palm Kekkei Genkai = BYAKUGAN Now, there is one thing you can think when you look over Hinata as a character. She relies heavily on taijutsu. So much so, that she doesn't have any ninjutsu or genjutsu related techniques, and her medical ninjutsu is anime and game only. * Sakura Next up is Sakura. Chakra Enhanced Strength Summoning Jutsu (Katsuyu) Strength of a hundred (seal and technique) Chakra Scalpel Quite obviously, Sakura, like Hinata, is heavily taijutsu based. However, when taking into consideration Sakura as a whole, one will find her to have a natural affinity towards genjutsu, the hand weaving capabilities that surpasses even the average Jonin. Intelligence Now, this is something that is overlooked. Yes, it really does matter who is smarter, because this will prove during the course of a battle, who will come up with the better strategy. This time, Sakura will go first. Sakura is simply a genius, and has the test scores to back her up. Logically, the only thing we can compare between the two, are their test scores, from the academy and chunin exams. Sakura has been shown much more on screen canonically then Hinata, so to avoid being cheap here, this seems to be the only valid method. Now everyone knows, Sakura had the highest test scores. In fact, she was placed on Team 7 because of that very reason, and was credited to be the smartest of her class. Furthermore, during the chunin exams, Sakura was able to finish her test at a very fast rate, without cheating. Now, its never explained how well Hinata did during the academy, but she's seen again taking the written portion of the chunin exams. Now, this may be kinda off the ball, but we did see Neji cheat on this test using his byakugan... and it makes me wonder... wouldn't Hinata? All Hinata really proved during this test was that she was a dumbass. How? Look around at the time... if you were going to cheat, you'd be caught! INSTANTLY. Basically, you'd need a method never seen by the proctors to get away with it. Hinata was offering her sheet to Naruto using a method EVEN WE CAN DO. Was she trying to get them both kicked out? No, just no... This round goes to Sakura with ease. Anyone who thinks Hinata is smarter, please provide an explanation.. when it's explained in the series itself that Sakura was the smartest of her class. (Yeah I know shikamaru, but his grades sucked) Sakura 1, Hinata 0 Body The body?! What!! THIS GOES TO HINATA RIGHT? Not so fast... I don't literally mean their body shape, but rather how well each person is conditioned. Again, this section is a bit iffy... most because we just haven't seen enough screen time for Hinata. But knowing she was trained by the likes of Hizashi, and other Hyuga, the Hyuga aren't the toughest of people. I mean honestly, if you think about it, Neji, who is seen as the strongest Hyuga in the series, (yes, it's mentioned) got one hit by naruto, and later got pointlessly killed by the ten-tails. (Z0mg daz, it was the ten tails! Stfu it was stupid and you know it) While Hinata proved to match up well against Neji for the most part, she later showed she couldn't take it, by coughing up blood during the second stages. I mean seriously, that was a month after her ass kicking.. and she's still coughing up blood? We've seen part 1 Sakura take alot more, such as Orochimaru's sound pigs and she survived Gaara's assault, aka a jinchuuriki. What's more? The first part of her training with Tsunade was to get properly conditioned and make sure her body could handle stuff. She doesn't have that extra Senju life force, but Sakura can take alot, as seen against Sasori. Yeah, Pain is probably alot stronger than Sasori, and I know Shinra Tensei hurts. But... Sakura 2, Hinata 0 Chakra Control Now we're cooking. These guys have a high degree of chakra control. The gentle fist, whew! Chakra enhanced strength?! WOAH All jokes aside, this round easily goes to Sakura. Strength of a hundred seal... nuff' said. Anyone who thinks otherwise.... honestly? Yeah, no, that is the absolute pinnacle of chakra control. Don't get me wrong, Hinata is magnificent in this criteria, Sakura is just better'. Sakura 3, Hinata 0 Taijutsu Finally, we have gotten to the main event. These two girls use their fists to win fights. And honestly, it's alot closer than you may think. Hinata uses her clan's signature gentle fist. The act of channeling chakra through your hands to strike an opponent. Sakura uses chakra enhanced strength and chakra scalpel, the act of channeling chakra through your hands.... to strike.... an opponent. Wait what?! They're the same thing! Yes, they are. Expect one goes for tenketsu, the other does not. And with Sakura's medical prowess, easily comparable to that of Tsunade, it is likely that Sakura is knowledgeable of the bodily functions of human beings. That being said, Sakura's aim is just as good as Hinata's, with or without the byakugan. The only key difference here, is that one's punch makes the opponent sit in one place, the other sends him or her flying. THE FIGHT Alright, so we've covered just about everything we could have to compare these two. They don't have much else besides taijutsu, their brains, and their chakra control. So let's see how this would turn out. Hinata and Sakura face one another with a fixed amount of space between. Sakura elects to keep her distance, as medical nin are not supposed to rush into battle directly. Unlike Sakura, Hinata must get in close to land a hit, and thus, runs forward. Seeing Hinata coming forth, Sakura launches a poisoned kunai towards her position. Hinata uses the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to deflect the kunai, and continues rushing forward. At the same time, Sakura keeps moving backward, maintaining her distance. Hinata now attempts to unleash a barrage of wall palms towards Sakura in the hopes of landing a hit. Sakura is thrown off course, and lands several feet away. Before she can get up, another wall palm is hurled her way, sending her back another few feet. Aggravated by Hinata's repetitive cheap tactics, Sakura summons Katsuyu. Hinata is unable to push this huge slug away, and instead, must get closer. Katsuyu spills acid over the ground, limiting Hinata's movements. Game over Now, it's really that simple. Sakura can utilize many more things besides strict taijutsu. But, had Hinata landed a direct hit on Sakura, because gentle fist method does not send their opponent flying, Sakura would have also gotten in a hit, and that is all she would need. The strength of her punch is enough to cripple her opponent with a single blow. But Daz, Hinata's hit would take the chakra out of Sakura's punch! No, it would not. There are 360 other tenketsu Sakura could rely on to make use of her strength. Had Hinata somehow managed to close all of them, Sakura can still replenish her reserves through the use of her yin seal. Theoretically speaking, Sakura is also immortal to a certain extent, thanks to creation rebirth and the strength of a hundred technique. Hinata, whose medical ninjutsu is anime only, and not nearly on the same level of Sakura, would be unable to heal off any injuries, at least not in time for Sakura to land in another crucial blow. Yes, that one hit Hinata could land would be lethal, but with Sakura's knowledge, she'd be able to maneuver her body, like she did against Sasori, to have her hit somewhere not as vital. Sadly, Hinata's signature lion fist thing wasn't able to be shown, because, it's literally just the gentle fist, with another shape, lol. This should not have been a debatable topic, when clearly, Sakura is the greater shinobi. While it's dumb to specialize in strictly taijutsu like Hinata, it's even more retarded when your extremely slow, and can't use the gates or anything to change that. It's also worthy of note that Sakura is honestly a genius. She was able to learn things far quicker than Sasuke and Naruto, the series' two main characters, while Hinata on the other hand, got her ass kicked, yet again if I may add, by of all people, her younger sister. Now, before people disagree with this, admit you hate sakura, and love hinata. Why do you like Hinata? Because she likes Naruto? Lol what? Sakura likes Sasuke more than Hinata likes Naruto, if not, then just as much. Can you help who you like? Think about it. From your own experiences, you honestly can't. Is Sakura supposed to like Naruto? Why? Because he's done so much for her? In my opinion that would make her worse, she'd only be liking him because he was giving her things/ doing things for her. Hinata is in the same boat as Sakura, and is every bit as emotional as Sakura is. Now hopefully, maybe I changed your opinion on something. Maybe i didn't, but that's up to you. Category:Blog posts